Drama! Drama!
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: When Marilyn and Agnes move to a new school they recruit the help of some swimmer boys to put on a theater production!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AHH ok I know it's been a while I am a procrastinator sorry. But I had a play this weekend so I am inspired! There is going to be musicals! Be prepared because, it's going down, I'm yelling simba! AHH TO SOON! WAHH SORRY! **

Drama Drama

Chapter 1: A Second Club Activity

Haru irritably sat down in his chair for homeroom. Unlike his best friend next to him, Haru wasn't exactly a morning person. Suddenly their homeroom teacher, Ama-chan, came rushing in!

"Ok, I have a lot to stay and only a short amount of time so I am going to start! Due to recent events, the school is making it mandatory that every joins at least 2 after school activities. Next, we have two new students, their names are, Agnes and Marilyn. They both have transferred here from Tokyo because of an accident at their school. Agnes you can sit behind Makoto and Marilyn you can sit next to her, behind Haru" said Ama-chan breathing heavily. Then as fast as she appeared, she ran out the classroom and scurried down the hall. Agnes and Marilyn did as directed and sat behind the two swimmers.

"So Haru what other club are you going to do besides swimming?" asked Makoto turning to towards him. Haru just lifted his shoulders in confusion. He really wasn't an after school club person.

"Um… excuse me, I think it's Makoto, does this school have a drama club?" asked Agnes leaning over? Makoto turned around cheerfully to face to the petite blonde.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think it does sorry" said Makoto smiling apologetically.

"Aw, I guess we will have to find another club to join. I was really hoping there would be one" complained Marilyn. Meanwhile Agnes just sat there silently. She stared at Makoto, taken back by his ravishing good looks. Only thing was she didn't realize how long she was daydreaming.

"AGGIE!" shouted Marilyn clapping her hands in front of Agnes' face! Agnes was quickly brought back to reality!

"Huh? Oh sorry were you saying something I zoned out?" asked Agnes blushing slightly?

"Makoto was just inviting us to have lunch with him, Haru and their other three friends. I don't feel I needed to ask you but it's proper etiquette. So do you want to?" asked Marilyn. Agnes shook her head, trying to avoid Haru and Makoto's eyes. Then the bell for first period rang and everyone left.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and eventually the two girls were being lead to the roof.

"Hey let me just warn you two that our friend, Nagisa, is a bit um… rambunctious" said Makoto, the anime tear drop falling.

"Oh it's ok! It will be fun!" exclaimed Marilyn optimistically! The three teens just smiled as they arrived on the roof.

"Hey guys over here!" exclaimed a small blonde kid waving his arms! Everyone scurried over to him and sat down. Afterwards a kid with blue and a girl with red hair sat down as well.

"Ok guys I want to introduce you to Agnes and Marilyn, they're new here" said Makoto gesturing towards the two girls.

"Nice to meet you girls! I'm Kou, this is Rei and he is Nagisa" said the red head girl pointing to the two people sitting next to her.

"Hi" said Rei curtly. He was too busy flipping through the pages of his textbook to look up.

"Forgive him, there is going to a huge test and he has to have the best score" said Gou smiling. Agnes nodded but Marilyn was to busy dreamily staring at Nagisa who was doing the same towards Marilyn.

"Um… earth to lovebirds" said Agnes snapping her finger in between the two. They both blushed profusely and looked away from one another.

"So guys what other club are you going to join?" asked Gou opening her lunch? Everyone shook their heads.

"Me and Aggie wanted to join the drama club but we heard there isn't one heard" said Marilyn disappointedly. Suddenly Nagisa's eyes lit up! This was his chance to get to know more about Marilyn.

"You could always start one, I mean we started a swim club! You only need a teacher and at least four members and the 5 of us would happily join! Right guys?" asked Nagisa praying they would say yes.

"Well, theater is very beautiful so I would happily join" said Rei putting his book down. Nagisa hugged Rei and shouted thank you but it was muffled by Rei's shirt!

"Nagisa! Stop!" shouted Rei laughing! Finally Nagisa sat back in his seat and looked at the others.

"I will but I am not very good at acting or singing so I will sell tickets and concessions" said Gou sweetly. Once again Nagisa hugged her and thanked her immensely! After a couple seconds he removed himself and waited for the other two answers.

"I think it would be fun! We need a second club anyway" said Makoto. Luckily he was too far away for Nagisa to hug. It was all up to Haru now.

"No way. It's to much work" said Haru not even bothering to look up.

"Come on Haru pleaseeeeeeee!" begged Nagisa shaking Haru's shoulders! Makoto quickly pushed Nagisa off before a problem arose.

"I have an idea. What if we make you a deal that I feel Haru would accept. Since you guys will still need another club, if Haru joins the drama club you guys have to join the swim team. Deal?" asked Makoto putting his hands towards Haru and the two girls. Haru reluctantly shook Makoto's hand, unaware of what he was getting himself into. There was a moment of silence before the two girls finally spoke up, perfectly in sync.

"Deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

Drama! Drama!

Chapter 2: The Wiz!

A week had past since the 7 friends decided to form a Drama club. After recruiting the help of their teacher, Ama-Chan, the friends made play practice every Tuesday and Thursday. Well, their first practice had finally arrived. That day after school everyone had made their way to the school's auditorium.

"Hey guysssss!" exclaimed Marilyn running over to the small group of teenagers. Everybody smiled and waved as the short, blonde girl ran over. Suddenly, the door to the auditorium opened and two girls stepped out. One was clearly older. She was tall, had thin, dirty blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, wore glasses, had pale skin and light purple eyes. The shorter girl had long, mouse brown, hair that she wore in a ponytail, large hazel eyes, a friendly smile and slight acne on her forehead.

"Is this the drama club?" asked the smaller girl? Marilyn nodded and motioned the two girls to come over. The short one happily ran over while the other one was rather reluctant.

"It's nice to meet you guys! I'm Bree and she is Claudia" said the short gleefully!

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Marilyn and this is, Makoto, Haru, Gou-"Kou"-"Whatever, Nagisa and Aggie. Do you two want to join?" asked Marilyn.

"What do you think?" asked Claudia sarcastically? Everyone was surprised by the girl's sudden mean comment but they let it slide.

"Okay now we need to get down to business! First of all we need a Co-director to help Ama-chan since she hasn't done any theater before. I think it should either be Aggie or I since we both have done theater. However, since I know Aggie hates positions of power I think I should do it!" exclaimed Marilyn!

"I second that!" shouted Nagisa. Marilyn blushed slightly and murmured a thank you. A couple seconds passed and no one said anything so Marilyn continued.

"Ok so it unanimous, I am Co-director. Secondly, we need to pick the play and who is going to be what parts. Well, I found these old scripts for the Wizard of Oz in a storage closet so I think we should do that!" said Marilyn excitedly! Suddenly Bree squealed loudly!

"I love that play! Can we please please please please do it! Please!" begged Bree!

"Well… I guess that answers that. Now we have to distribute parts. If I am correct we have exactly enough people for every part. Now I have lyric sheets for each of the solos. Who wants to audition for the scarecrow?" asked Marilyn looking around?

"I do!" replied Nagisa excitedly! Marilyn smiled and handed the sheet to Nagisa.

"Learn the lyrics and we'll all sing after the parts are given out. Next up the tin man" said Marilyn. Rei reached his hands toward Marilyn smiling.

"I promise I will learn all the theory behind the character" vowed Rei.

"Ehh… thanks Rei. Here you go. The cowardly lion" said Marilyn handing Rei the paper.

"Mako-Chan you should play that one! Marilyn give it to him please!" begged Nagisa. Marilyn laughed and handed the paper to a pouting Makoto.

"The wicked witch. This part requires no singing" said Marilyn looking at the remaining people.

"I'll take that one" said Claudia finally looking at Marilyn. Bree chuckled slightly when she said this.

"Ok. Does anybody care if I play the Aunt and Aggie plays the uncle?" asked Marilyn? Everybody shock they're heads and Aggie and Marilyn both squealed with excitement.

"Ok Haru how about you play the wizard and Bree you play Dorothy?" asked Marilyn?

"But I am not a very good singer! I have to play the wizard!" complained Bree.

"Good point. You can be the wizard and Haru can be-"No." said Haru sternly.

"Come on Haru pleaseeeeee!" begged Bree!

"Haru if you at least try to sing the song I will take you swimming at an indoor pool" said Makoto smiling. Suddenly Haru's lit up!

"Hand me that paper" said Haru assertively. Marilyn followed command and gave him the paper. After scanning it over for a couple seconds her began to sing.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh oh

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?" sung Haru. Everyone stood in shock. His voice was fluent and beautiful and complimented the song wonderfully.

"H-haru… that was amazing!" shouted Marilyn! Everyone ran over to congratulate him, except for Bree and Claudia. Bree would have but she noticed something strange about Claudia. She was… blushing! Claudia never blushed!

"Claudia! Do you… like him?" asked Bree, whispering the last part? Claudia's blush became a dark shade of crimson and she curtly looked away.

"Aww!" cooed Bree. While Bree tried to whisper she wasn't particularly good at it. Makoto managed to over hear them and figured out what was going on.

"Now, lets start practicing the first scene guys!" sung Marilyn! Thus, they began practicing. The pracitice lasted till 5:30 and then everybody went home.

On the way home, Makoto decided to talk to Haru about Claudia.

"Hey… Haru… um… what do you think about Claudia?" asked Makoto? Haru felt a blush creep to his face. He didn't want to answer him, but he knew he should.

"I-I think I like her. Whenever I am around her it is like I am looking at water" said Haru, his blush deepening. Makoto just smiled acceptingly and they continued on their way home.


End file.
